The prepared nightmare
by Dead Wolf Walking
Summary: Ever wondered Cross's dream?... Rated M for language


**Kula sampun balek! That's a Javanese to you all, Means "I'm back!". Okay guys, this one-shot is an prologue before my story titled "Alpha and Omega: The men who left Behind" I kinda feel that I have to wrote this one-shot in order to get rid of my writers block.. Let's see if this one-shot can get rid of my writers block**

**Anyways, enjoy...**

"Cross!"

I jumped, woke up from my slumber on my four. _Jenny? _I thought. I search her inside the den, none.

"Jenny! Where are-". "Cross!" Jenny screamed again

_Oh no..._

I dash my way out from the den, quickly turn left towards the forest. Tree after trees I passed, branch after branches I jumped, until it comes to a river. A wolf cornered by the cliff, two wolves surround her... "Jenny!" I shouted

Jenny spot me on the corner of her eyes, they shown fear and relief at the same times "Cross!" she screamed

"Jenny!" I shouted. I dash my way to the three wolves

"Cross! Don't get-Hmmph.." her voice muffled by the stranger wolf paw. Then another wolf make a mark on her face

Seeing her being tortured like that, rage build up inside me. I muster up all my strength I had and push my leg faster. _Get your paws off her!_

"Get you paws off her!" I roared while sprinting towards them. The two wolves look at me with evil smile on their face, one of them look at my right with nod. Confused, I look at my right -WHAM-

"Cross!" Jenny's voice shouted

I lay down at the ground, sprawled, few yards from where the surprise attack hit me. Darkness started to consume my vision. Footsteps and Jenny's screams echoing through my ears

I muster all my might to not getting black-out and look up, to see who's this bastard. I can barely see a wolf with brown fur and green-yellowish eyes, standing over my body, placing his left paw on my chest and keep some pressure on it, to make sure I'm not able to get up

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Daniel Cross" The wolf said with heavy European accent

I manage to recognize this wolf through the voice... "Dragovich..."

He smiles and look at Jenny. "Your girlfriend over there, she's a helpful Intel for us, and a great actor" He said then chuckled a bit "No wonder you got tricked by her act"

I look at Jenny who's been released from the grasp. she runs at me, tears flowing on her face "Cross!" she shouted

I look back at the wolf over me "Liar... You're a... dead meat" I manage to said

Dragovich laughed "What can you do now Cross? Rip my body till sheds?" He teased. He looked at his back, Jenny was 20 yards running "Watch this" he said

When Jenny got near to the melee range, Dragovich spun his body, facing Jenny and his claws already unsheathed...

"Ahhh!" Jenny screamed from the scar Dragovich just gave her. She stumbled and fall then stay still

I watch the scene, anger built up and rising. With all the might I could build, I stand up on all my four and barely walk to Dragovich who stared down at Jenny

"Poor... poor Jenny" Dragovich said "She could make a good agent for us"

Agent? What's he talking about?

"Jennifer Rose... She'll be missed dearly" He teased. Wait... No! no no no... she couldn't be dead, she's a strong wolf! She couldn't be dead with only one blow!

"Gregg, Leon.. Let's leave this two some times" Dragovich said, gesturing his band to follow him

I give the three wolves a glare full of hate then turn my attention to Jenny

"Jenny..." I called and walked to her

"Jenny... Wake up" I nudge her body... No response

Worried, I began to panic. I shake her body slowly "Jenny.. Wake up" I called. Still, no response

Then the worst feeling comes to me... What if she's dead? what if she's dead for sure?

"Jenny? Jenny, babe.. don't scare me like this" I said then shake her body again.. like the last time, no response

I check her body temperature. . . Oh, wait.. she's not sick. I moved my paw over her neck to detect any pulse... none

My pupils and eyes went wide, my mind screwed, my heart aches, myself can't believe this fact... she's dead

"No.. no no no NO! JENNY!" I cried. I start to shake her body violently. Tears comes out from my eyes

Normal POV:

Cross lay his head on Jenny's soft-white furred chest

"Jenny.. Jenny.. Jenny Baby" Cross whimpered silently "don't leave me.." Cross cried, he repeat that last words over and over and over

"JENNY!" he finally screamed

Little did Cross know, tears slowly sliding from Jenny's face, then fallen to the ground. When it hit the ground, Thunder bolt strikes the ground

Cross POV:

I stood up and wipe my tears, then look up, staring at the raining skies

_"Dragovich... Gregg... Leon. . ." _I paused before continuing_ "ALL..MUST..DIE"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_RRRRIIINNNGGG!_

"NYAAARRGGHH!" I screamed, stood on my two feet my hands... Errr.. paws on a fighting stance

I'm now breathing heavily as the dream still played on my mind then slowly subside

I look at the clock, it shows 10AM

"Same shit, different day" I joked to myself

_RRRIIIINNNNGGGG-... *Silence*_

**-The end-**


End file.
